1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cutting or shearing apparatus, and in particular to apparatus for shearing wire, rod, or like elongate work into desired lengths. The shearing apparatus in accordance with this invention is contemplated for use preferably with or in a header or machine which forms the heads of rivets, bolt blanks, screw blanks, and similar products, by upsetting the ends of the wire lengths, but with no unnecessary limitations thereto being intended.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The shearing apparatus of the type under consideration usually comprises a fixed shear element for holding wire or other work in such a way that a desired length of the wire projects therefrom, and a movable shear element against which is clamped the projecting wire length and which travels away from the fixed shear element for cutting off the wire length. Thus, since the stock is sheared immediately when the movable shear elements starts travelling away from the fixed shear element, the cutting speed has in most cases been insufficient, resulting in the irregularity at the ends of the wire lengths produced. The wire lengths with such irregular ends are objectionable because they render the quality of the end products noticeably inferior.